


The Nestene Concsiousness

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [77]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler meets another traveler





	The Nestene Concsiousness

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked at the location of his new arrival point.

He immediately decided that this was a very odd scene he had arrived to. He appeared to be in some sort of industrial room which was quite dirty. There were two people, a man and a woman, sitting near a rail watching another man talking to … a blob.

Now that was distinctly weird.

"that you shunt off?" the amused figure spoke.

The … blob … made a few noises. Only his divine nature allowed him to interpret it. "_I have just as much a right to exist here as any other."_

The man scoffed and interrupted, "Oh, don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple!"

The blob started talking again, "_The Constitution of the Shadow Protocols say …"_

"Don't talk about constitutional rights!" he said with irritation. The blob started immediately protesting and the man's anger showed. "I AM TALKING!"

The man must have some power, Harry guessed, because the blob immediately shut up.

"These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk. But they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf: Please, just go."

Harry saw what the two witnesses saw but the figure did not. There were two … plastic creatures walking up behind him. The girl called out, "DOCTOR!"

The two plastic figures grabbed the man. They took something from his pocket.

The blob cried out, "_Treachery! That is anti-plastic_!"

The Doctor, as he was apparently called, yelled back, "That was insurance! I wasn't going to _use_ it."

"_You were going to kill me! Just like every other biped who thinks he's superior!_"

"I'm not attacking you. I'm just here to talk!" Harry noted the tone of truth in the man's voice. "I'm not your enemy. I swear I'm not!"

The blob was still angry. "_But what of this? I remember this!_"

"What do you mean?"

A door opened and a blue police telephone box? appeared behind the door.

The conversation went on. From what Harry heard, this being fought and tried to save the world of this blob but the blob wasn't buying it. It was having a tantrum. Finally, the blob said, "_We will protect ourself! We will clean the biped infestation from this world so that we can survive!_"

As the girl asked the Doctor what the hell was going on, Harry gathered himself.

As the power built to a tipping point, Harry interfered. Pointing his want he called out, "IMMOBULUS! PERFECTUS TOTALIS!" He then put up a shield charm around it so that no electro-magnetic energy could get through.

The plastic figures immediately stopped. The Doctor and the two other people looked over to see a resigned Harry Potter standing there holding a shield around the blob.

The man looked at him and said, "Marek?"

He nodded. "I don't know you yet. Who are you?"

The man grinned. "I'm the Doctor. I am a Time Lord who works on keeping temporal interference from destroying history. I've met you a few times when you've helped me out."

The girl cried out, "Who is this now?" The man next to her was terrified. With his legilemency, he realized that this Doctor had about the same observational skills as a pureblooded magical and this girl, although normal, had the observational skills but no power.

He grinned as he thought about it: A match made in heaven. For a little while anyway.

"Okay. Doctor. What is this?"

The Doctor grinned and explained. "This is the Nestene Conciousness." He sighed, becoming serious. "When the war happened which destroyed …" he looked over and saw the girl listening … "so many civilizations, his planet was a casualty. Using technology, it found a world high in pollution, dioxins, and so forth, with is what it needs to survive. However, if it doesn't leave, these – who are at the cusp of growing up – will be badly affected and history will change. I need to get it taken care of. I'd rather it survive – but I can't let it destroy the Earth."

Harry nodded. It appeared that this was twentieth-century Earth, late twentieth, and it was a point in many time lines where technology was finally coming into place which would allow them to start traveling to the stars within as little as twenty years and as much as two hundred years – depending on the reality.

"So it needs a world which is considered polluted? Too polluted for human life to be optimal?"

The Doctor considered that. "Yeah. That would work. At least for a few thousand years."

Harry considered that. "And what about radiation? If there were nuclear fallout, would it still survive?"

The Doctor scoffed. "As long as it has petroleum and the products of it burning, or at least fossil fuels of various types, it won't even notice radiation."

"Anything else it needs?" he asked.

"Well, it uses technology to transmit it's control signal which allows it to animate plastic at a distance. But it doesn't need it within a few hundred feet."

"So if it arrived at a world that was polluted but was otherwise empty of sentient life but had the wastes of sentient life, it could work with that?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. It would take time for it to set itself up, but it eventually could do it."

"Right then. Do you mind if I took care of it?"

The Doctor moved back and waved his hand at the immobilized blob. "Be my guest!"

Harry grinned and moved down to the large vat. "I'll be right back." He concentrated and, using his divine sense of locating things, found a reality where humans had basically killed themselves off but had left waste all over the place. Grabbing the vat he concentrated and _traveled_ …

* * *

Rose, who had been mightily confused, asked, "Who was _that_?"

The Doctor grinned. "That is an old friend. Like me, he's effectively immortal. He does what I do but he moved to other realities and dimensions, whereas I pretty much stay in this one and its offshoots"

Rose considered that. "And that's why you've been seen at different disasters. You try to prevent people from changing things that have to happen?"

The Doctor nodded seriously. "Yes."

"Because if someone changes something, they could destroy history."

"Yes."

"But you allow so many horrible things to happen!" she said angrily.

At that, she saw the horrible sadness and loneliness and resignation of the man who was standing before her. "Yes."

She looked at him with some compassion. She looked over and saw her lump of a boyfriend watching with confusion. She turned back. "How long have you been working alone?"

He sighed. "A long time. A _very, very_ long time."

She thought quickly. "If, let us say, someone came with you to help out for a while, could you return them to a time right after they were picked up?"

He got a gleam in his eye. "Eventually."

"You obviously can't promise safety. But can you promise you would try to keep a companion safe?" she asked intently.

His lipped quirked but he was dead serious as he said, "Yes."

"Alright then." She turned and walked over to her boyfriend. "Mickey?"

Her boyfriend looked at her and said with some fear, "What?"

"Look. The Doctor is trying to save us from being destroyed and he needs some help. I'm going with him for a while … but I'll be back very soon as well. He can bring me back almost immediately even if we're gone a while. You're already two years older so if I gain an extra year before you see me again tomorrow or the next day, that won't be so bad, right?"

Mickey was both terrified and outraged at once. "You can't just run off! What about your life?"

She said with some humor, "It's not like I'm going to miss things – I'll be back tomorrow. But, Mickey," she became dead serious, "he's trying to save you and my mum and my friends and all of us on this planet." She looked over to the Doctor, who was watching with some hope. She said quietly, "He's kind of an idiot about humans. If someone doesn't help him, he's going to muck it up." She then talked more normally. "So, this is me, doing my part. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

She helped pull him up and then kissed him. "Go on now."

Mickey took a long look at her, at the Doctor, and back at her. Finally, it was too much and so he decided that this must be a bad dream. "Alright then. See you tomorrow."

He turned and quickly moved to exit the bunker.

Just then, the man who had taken away the blob arrived back. "That's sorted."

The Doctor asked, "Where'd you take it?"

"I found a reality where humans killed themselves off but all of their plastics and electronics and other things were still around. There's some nuclear fallout, but it's slowly dissipating. Humans couldn't live there, though, for at least a few thousand years. It can live how it likes."

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Alright then. That's taken care of." He grinned. "Rose is going to come with me and help out for a while. I'll bring her back after a year or two – but it will be tomorrow or the next day here."

The man grinned. "Good. You obviously need some help and she's a bright one. Good luck, Doctor. Rose." He looked at her and said, "Keep him safe – he kind of needs a minder."

She laughed. "I'll do that."

"Alright then. I'm off." He turned and disappeared into a blue light. A funny tune wafted about the area.

She turned to the Doctor and he said, "Come on. I'll introduce you to my ship. I think she'll like you."

Rose cheerfully walked over. She decided she was going to enjoy this.


End file.
